Names and Power
by maverick9871
Summary: When innocence live in fear an old power awakens. See what happens when those in fear become the feared. NarutoXmultiple cross over,
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

It was October the 9th, the day before the annual Kyuubi festival. It had been almost 5 years since the Kyuubi no Kitsune was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage.

In the orphanage a nearly 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki trembled in fear as he looked at the calander on the wall. Everyone in the orphanage had thier birthdays placed on the calander so they would remember it but Naruto was the only one written in red.

All the days were marked out showing that the day circled in red, his birthday was next...bong...bong...bong.."

Clenching his eyes tightly with fear Naruto heard the antique clock chime 7...8...9...10 times.

Naruto hearing the 11th chime thought "_Someone, anyone save me." _BONG.

As the 12th stroke of midnight sounded something inside of Naruto feeling the fear inside of him awoke.

As the 12th stroke went silent in place where Naruto had been was nothing but a sheet that fell slowly to the floor.

When Naruto opened his eyes looking around for danger he found himself standing in a white circle room with a falcon crest on the floor, 12 closed doors around the room with pilars between each door. Above him Naruto could see a glass roof and thought "_What the...were am I."_

A voice said "**You are in the hall of memories."**

Naruto eyes widne and looked around and said in a scared voice "**Whose there."**

The voice said "**A name has power. By giving a person your name you are giving them power over you. You are telling them who you are, where you are from, who you associate with, what weakness that can be exploited, and what strengths you have. To give your name means that you trust that someone with your entire life...But I am the Oracle."**

Naruto bit his lip and said "Where are you. I can't see you."

Oracle said "**Because I do not want to be seen. You have not earned the right to see me."**

Naruto said "How did I get here."

Oracle said "**When the innocent live in fear the world is corrupted by evil. It is for this reason that we exist. To fight that evil."**

Naruto looked confused and said "I don't understand."

Oracle said "**You will."**

Time skip, 5 years later.

5 years is a long time. A lot can happen in 5 years. A village could be destroyed and consumed by the earth. A river could run dry or flood. Kingdoms can change names a dozen times and War could leave nothing but pain and suffering.

A figure around 5'7 entered the gates of a small village on the boarder of Wine country dressed in a smoky black cloak and black boots.

The figure had the hood up hiding his hair and shadowing his face hiding what he looked like as well as hiding his arms since the cloak looked to be just a size bigger then what the person actually needed.

Walking through the streets the figure saw the village was in a state of poverty.

Glancing left and right the figure walked into an empty ally.

A few moments later 4 men entered the same ally looking for the figure who had entered moments before they found no sign of the figure.

Glancing at each other one said "What should we do boss. He matches the description of the guy whose been targetting the Tichi Yakuza.

The tallest of the 4 men said "We report back to boss and see what he want's to do."

As the 4 men left across the street from the alley the men had entered was a figure crouched down on a roof watching them.

Jumping from roof to roof following them the figure narrows his eyes as he sees the 4 men enter an expensive looking courtyard that seem to be wealthier then everyone else in town.

The figure looks to his right and see's a shrine bell hanging from a shrine next to the mansion and the figure disappears in a puff of smoke.

20 minutes later the monk in charge of the shrine saw a figure walk toward the alter before kneeling on one knee in front of the alter.

The monk said "Hello my son, welcome to the shrine of the..."

The figure said "Save your words of peace father for you will need them soon. A messanger of peace has come to remove the sins of the world. When asked who was this messanger please show them this card and pray for the souls of those I am about to clense." as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and in his place was a card with picture of a falcon on it with a spiral on the breast of the falcon.

As the monk picked up the card an explosion was heard outside the temple and the monk's eyes widen before he moved to go outside to see what the explosion was.

As he reached outside he saw smoke coming from the mansion next to the temple.

Inside the courtyard of the temple the figure spun around a sword strike before swinging upwards with a wrist blade splitting a mans head in 2 from his neck to his forehead.

Grabbing a pair of smoke bombs the figure dropped them before the sound of metal cutting flesh was heard.

The monk along with several villagers moved closer to the gate where they could see inside the mansion and when the smoke cleared the monk saw the figure he had seen in the shrine walking toward the mansion front door while there were the bodies of at least 30 men all dead in almost a perfect circle.

As the figure reached the door the doors blew off the henges before the figure stepped in and the monk thought "_Kami, help the poor souls who are coming to you know and have mercy on them because I doubt they will recieve mercy in the last moments of thier lives._

Inside the mansion an elderly looking man who was wearing expensive looking silk cloths looked on in worry as the sounds of explosion was heard in the courtyard before it moved into the mansion and was getting closer. The elderly man looked at the 4 men who came to him earlier and said "Fools, you lead him right to me. If I didn't think I needed every man I could get I would kill you myself. Now arm yourselves and prepare for..."

Just then the doors of the room blasted open followed by a strong gust of wind carrying the doors over 20 feet away from where the henges were. Standing in the door frame the figure who the men who saw early and as they looked at him with fear in thier eyes it was the last thing they would ever see as 4 throwing knives entered into thier heads that had been thrown with 2 in each hand from the figure who turned to the only other person still alive in the room and said "Anti Rido, 13th head of the Tichi Yakuza and last living member of the 6 great Yakuza houses. You are guilty of spreading fear and corruption around these lands. Make peace because this is your last moment of life.

The elderly man blinked a moment before he felt a blade stick through his heart in the back.

The figure looked down at the elderly man at his feet that he just killed and pulled out a card similar to the one he gave the monk except on the back there was a seal on it that he placed on the body of Anti who went up in smoke.

The figure heard the sound of foot steps and turned quickly but relaxed when he saw the monk from earlier standing there and the figure said "Peace be to you father. Ring the bells of your shrine and let the people know the last leader of the 6 great Yakuza of these lands is dead along with all the other leaders. Let the people rejoice as they no longer have to fear these men causing them pain and suffering.

The monk said "Who are you."

The figure said "Names have power Monk for good and evil. I have no name." as he pulled the throwing knives out of the skulls of the 4 men he killed moments before.

The monk said "Then what do I tell the people who ask who save them."

The figure said "I already told you in your shrine." before he was covered in smoke and when it was clear the figure was gone.

1 month later

In a bounty office near the border of grass country a bounty officer saw a figure wearing a cloak walk into his office and said "Howdy stranger. Can I help you with something."

The figure said "I have some bounties I want to turn in."

The bounty officer said "You came to the right place. Where are the bodies so that I can identify them."

The figure pulled out a stack of cards about the size of poker cards but there was nearly 200 cards there and the figure said "The heads are all in these. I'll return tomorrow for my payment. Just send chakra into the seal on the back and the heads will pop out." as he set the cards on the counter and walked away.

The bounty officer said "What's your name stranger."

The figure stop walking and said "I don't have a name. If you must identify me then copy my symbol on the front as my identity." as he walked away.

2 years later.

Jiraiya of the Sannins face was neutral as he walked into the Hokage tower. As he made it to the Sandaime's secretary he said "Cancel all meetings for sensei the rest of the day." ignoring her and everyone else in the office as he kept walking up to the Sandaime's door.

Walking in without knocking the Sandaime looked up from his paperwork and saw Jiraiya walk in and blinked before looking at the window and said "I take it this isn't one of your usual friendly visit's Jiraiya."

Jiraiya said "No sensei. I already cancelled your meetings for the rest of the day. You and I have much to discuss."

Putting up a privacy jutsu Hiruzen said "What is it you need to speak to me about Jiraiya."

Jiraiya said "I've been trying to locate Naruto all these years ever since he disappeared like usual while also running my spy network. Over the past 3 years my spy network had started to get information about a new player on the board. An assassin."

Hiruzen said "Last time I checked Jiraiya, assassinations was something ninja do."

Jiraiya shook his head and said "You don't understand sensei. Who ever this guy is he's good...no good isn't the right word for him. If anything I would call this guy perfect. Nobody knows his name. Nobody knows where he comes from, where he goes. The people who see him are either the ones he lets see him or the ones he's killed. Look at this." as he pulled out a book.

Hiruzen glanced at the book and said "It's the standard edition of the bingo book. What about it."

Jiraiya said "Look through it and tell me what's wrong with it. Start in the back."

Hiruzen frowned and took the book and opened it and began to go through the pages and said "I don't see what's wrong with this Jiraiya."

Jiraiya said "The Bingo book are wrote in alphabetical order but also in rank order. What's the last page.

Hiruzen turned to the last page and read

**Hiro Hito**

**C-rank missing ninja of Iwa.**

Hiruzen said "What about it."

Jiraiya said "Where are all the Yakuza sensei or the D-rank ninja, what happened to all the C-rank missing ninja who come after Hi in the alphabet. Where are thier pages.

Hiruzen blinked and looked at the book and said "Maybe it's a printing error."

Jiraiya shook his head and said "I've checked 3 times with 3 different publishers in 3 different countries. Every bounty on every Yakuza, D-rank missing ninja and over half of the C-rank missing ninja in the general Bingo book are dead and thier bounties have been turned in by this assassin. Turn to page 1 sensei."

Hiruzen whose eyes were wide quickly flipped to the first page and saw a picture of a person in a smokey color black cloak but no other feature about the person could be seen. Beside the picture was a symbol of a falcon with a spiral on it. Under the 2 pics he read.

**Name:?:Suspected name Assassin, Demon, Savior, Hero, **

**Age:?:Suspected Teen**

**Country of Origin:?:Suspected HELL**

**Home village:?:Suspected HELL**

**Skills:?:Suspected Assassination**

**Rank:?:Suspected SS rank - Flee on sight**

**Known abilities :?:Suspected Life taker, Soul stealer, Immortal, Ghost.**

**Confirmed Kills**

**211 Yakuza members**

**111 Banbit/Mercs leaders**

**144 D-rank missing ninja**

**96 C-rank missing ninja**

**Uncomfirmed Kills**

**If someones commited a crime in the last year and mysteriously died or turned up missing odds are he was killed by this guy. If your a criminal, turn yourself in and stay in jail. It's safer for you. Even if you would be executed if you did at least you will live longer then if this guy see's you.**

Hiruzen sweatdropped and said "Is this some kind of joke Jiraiya."

Jiraiya said "This is no joke sensei. I came back to beg you to put this guy in our bingo book and tell any of our people that if they cross his path avoid him at all cost. So far he is only going after the criminals but I don't know what makes this guy tick. He could just be greedy which means sooner or later he will go after other bounties like the one on your son Asuma for being a Fire Temple Guard."

Hiruzen frowned and said "See if you can get anything on this guy. If you have to then go after his targets. If he's going in order then all you have to do is find them before he does."

Jiraiya said "It's not that easy sensei. This guy only turns in a bounty once a year, rents a hotel room and collects his money the next day before vanishing. He doesn't use the same office, he...I can't explain it sensei. He's got a month head start on me so he may already be way past the last guy in that book."

Hiruzen said "Then go after the first C-rank and work your way back until you meet him. Find out all you can. There are just to many questions about this guy and not enough answers."

Jiraiya said "I can't agree more sensei. I'll begin searching right away."

Hiruzen said "Good luck Jiraiya." before Jiraiya shushined away.


	2. Chapter 2

Jiraiya looked out the window of the cabin he was in before turning and looking at a man tied up with a gag in his mouth and said "Sorry buddy, nothing personal. Someone's been hunting down bounties on people in the bingo book and he's been..."

Jiraiya was silenced as the sound of glass was heard before something flew by at eye level before hitting the gag man in the heart and the man disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya eyes widen and thought "_Holy shit."_ as he jumped out of the window and looked around and saw a figure in a smoky black cloak and Jiraiya frowned and said "So you came."

The figure said "You made it impossible for me not to when you spread word you had that guy."

Jiraiya frowned and said "That's the last C-rank missing nin in the Bingo book."

The figure said "And..." in a neutral tone.

Jiraiya said "Who are you."

The figure said "Names have power for good and evil. I have no name."

Jiraiya frowned and said "Do you know who I am."

The figure said in a neutral tone "I know more then you think Jiraiya of the Sannin, student of the Sandaime Hokage, former teammate to Tsunade and Orochimaru of the Sannin, teacher of Minato Namikaze, toad summoner and Sage, author of the Icha Icha paradise series, a super pervert who is also in charge of the largest known spy network in the world, and godfather of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Jiraiya eyes widen before they narrowed and Jiraiya said "How do you know that." in a slightly angry tone.

The figure said "I said you had the largest known spy network. Not the largest in the world."

Jiraiya frowned and said "Do you know where Naruto is."

The figure said "If I did then why would I tell you. You were never there for him when he needed you so why would he want you now when he doesn't need you."

Jiraiya said "I admit that I wasn't there because I had responsibilities in protecting the home that he lived in. I was doing all I could..."

The figure interupted him and said "And yet that home is so full of corruption that a child would be so full of fear of being hurt or killed on the day of his birth that he would rather die then face the pain he knew was coming. When the innocent live in fear the world is corrupted by evil. It is for this reason that we exist. To fight that evil." as another figure appeared next to the first dressed exactly like the first before another and another and another until Jiraiya found himself completely surrounded by over 100 figures of different size and boy types both males and females all dressed in similar looking outfits and looked almost the same though all Jiraiya could was the bottom half of some of thier faces..

Jiraiya said "There's more then one of you...that explains how your able to take out so many so quickly."

The figure who Jiraiya had been speaking to the entire time said "There is always more then one person who wants to stand up to the evils of the world. They just lack the ability to do it. Goodbye Jir..."

2 figure said "Sir."

Everyone glanced and step a step back as the 2 who spoke step forward a step and Jiraiya saw that it was a man and woman by what clothing he could see and the figure who spoke said "What is it."

The male glanced at the female who nods and the male said "We wish to fight him. If he is able to defeat us then we can give him some information but if we defeat him then he must swear to take a message to Konoha and his superior about THOSE."

Everyone turned to who Jiraiya now assumed was the leader and the leader said "What say you Jiraiya. These 2 will answer 1 question each if you are able to win a battle but if you lose you must take a message to Konoha. Do you agree."

Jiraiya asked "Any question. Even what you know about Naruto or who you are."

The leader said "If those are the 2 questions you want to ask then I agree that you may know who we are and where Naruto has been...but that is all we will tell you about him. Agreed."

Jiriaya said "Very well. I agree."

The leader turned to the man and woman and said "In that case I'll fight him." making everyone wide eyed.

Jiraiya said "You will fight me."

The leader said "If the king is not willing to lead then he is not worthy of being followed."

The 2 figures nods and Jiraiya looked at the 2 who he saw nod and said "So the others aren't going to jump in when I fight you." as he looked back at the leader

The leader said "What others. They have already left. It's just you and us."

Jiraiya eyes widen a moment seeing everyone but the man, woman, and the leader had disappeared.

The leader said "Enough." before chains shot out of his sleeve at Jiraiya who jumped away and paled and thought "_That was like Kushina chakra chains."_ as he replaced himself with a log only to duck when the leader kicked the spot his head had been moments before.

Jiraiya quickly threw a punch at the leader who ducked under it and Jiraiya flinched as he felt a cut appear on his arm and stomach before the figure who was spinning while ducked tried to take Jiraiya legs out.

Jiraiya jumped over the leg sweep and winced again as a cut appeared on his chest and he jumped back several feet and said "Your coat." as he grab his chest where the cut was.

The leader stood up slowly and Jiraiya said "Your coat launched wind chakra blades out of it." as he looked at the figure in front of him more carefully.

The leader said "Are we going to fight or not. I do not like wasting my time with trash."

Jiraiya said "I see I have no choice." as he bit his thumb and quickly flashed through handsigns and said "Summoning jutsu." as he slammed his hands into the ground.

When the smoke cleared there was 2 little toads on the ground and an old male voice said "**What is it you called us for Jiraiya**."

Jiraiya said "I need to use THAT Pa. This guy has answers I need but I can only get them if I defeat him. Be warned, he is far more then he appears."

Pa looked at the guy across from Jiraiya and his eyes widen and said "**Jiraiya you fool. Do you know who is in front of you**."

The leader tensed and Ma said "**It's been many years since we last saw one of you. I had thought the Legacy was dead**."

Jiriaya blinked and looked at Ma and Pa toad and said "Legacy...you know something about this guy."

Pa glanced at Ma who nods and Pa said "**Yes...he's like us in a way**."

Ma said "We will not fight you Legacy. Fighting you would only bring about our defeat."

Jiraiya eyes widen and the leader said "I was not aware anyone knew about the Legacy. Tell me what you know about the Legacy and I'll spare your summoner the pain I was planning to deal with him."

Jiraiya growled and said "You think you can defeat me."

The leader said "No. I know I can defeat you but I was not just planning to defeat you. I plan to cripple you by taking from you both your arms and your eyes. I have already marked you with the seal that would have sealed your arms away perminately if I activate them. Look for yourself at your arms."

Jiraiya eyes widen and looked at his arms and saw a seal on each of them and he frowned and said "I see." as he tried to figure out the seals design.

Pa said "**Jiraiya, fighting a Legacy is destined to fail**."

The Leader said "Enough. Tell me what you know about the Legacy."

Ma frowned and said "**Jiraiya, what you are about to hear, you are not to tell anyone. If you do then your contract with us will be revoked. Am I understood."**

Jiriaya frowned but nods his head and Pa looked at the figure in front of Jiraiya and said "**Before the time of the Six realm sage the world was different then it is now. There was a terrible war. A war between every nation of the world. It brought so much death and destruction the world population became only a small fraction of what it once had been...it was decided that there would be no more wars. All the world governments banded together in one government but to enforce the will of this world council. The Council had the greatest minds in the world rob from the graves of the best of the best in the world history in order to create the ultimate soldier...They were the ultimate soldier. Genetically enhanced to the point where thier very blood became the first bloodline in the world. A bloodline with the ability to save the memories of everyone whose blood flowed through them."**

Ma said "**These soldiers were simply known as the guardians...it was after several years of peace and the passage of control of the world council and they forgot the sacrifices that thier ancestors had made and plan to use the guardians for thier own purpose...the guardian were protectors of the innocent. When the council tried to force them to become thier hands of destruction the guardians turned on the council and destroyed it. They then went into hiding and became known as the legacy and vowed never to be used for the purpose of evil."**

Pa said "**A new world council was formed and they feared the legacy and what they could do. They wanted a way to make sure what happened to the previous council could not happen to them so they had the scientist of the world look up the info on the original project that created the legacy. Thus our ancestors were born."**

Jiraiya eyes widen and Ma said "**They were used to hunt down and kill the legacy but the legacy fought back and our ancestors survival instincts kicked in and when they saw they couldn't defeat the legacy they ran**."

Pa said "**The world council had thier scientist figure out why our ancestor ran and when they learned what it was they decided to work on eliminating that weakness...they created a creature that would be able to defeat not only the Legacy but our ancestors...unfortinately for them the creature was to powerful to control or be killed...that is until the legacy who had been using thier bloodline on everyone they kill to learn and become stronger banded together and had a male and female member have a child and each member of the legacy gave him some of thier blood...this child became known to the world as the Six Realm Sage."**

Jiraiya gasped and said "Are you..."

The leader said "I've heard enough. Catch." as he tossed a scroll toward Jiraiya.

Jiraiya caught the scroll and said "What's this."

The leader said "It's the scroll with the message to your leader. Your summons won't fight and now that you know the truth you won't either because you know that I've already defeated you and if you continue this fight Konoha will become weakened with the loss of your protection and help. Take that scroll to your Hokage and have him open it in a meeting with the council. When the items inside are released inform him to keep his dogs on better leashes or the legacy will put the dogs down." before disappearing in a yellow flash making Jiraiya gasp.

Pa frowned and said "**I didn't meantion it while he was here Jiraiya but the other people who were there were not really there. They were kagebunshin of the guy who just left...and he has the Kyuubi chakra in him**."

Jiraiya eyes widen and said "Are you saying..."

Ma said **"Yes. That was Minato son...and since he's a legacy...that means he has access to all his parents memories until the day he was born from his mother and concieved from his father**."

Jiraiya frowned and siad "Was that story true."

Pa said "**Yes...every word of it**."

Jiraiya closed his eyes and said "I see..."


	3. Chapter 3

When Jiraiya walked into the Hokage office the Sandaime blinked and said "Hello Jiraiya, back so soon."

Jiraiya said "Yeah. The Legacy has finished off the last of the C-ranks in the bingo book."

Hiruzen turned his head to the side and asked "The Legacy." in a questioning tone.

Jiraiya bit his lip and said "Sensei...I need to summon the elder toads to help me explain because I am in a tight spot. Alright."

Hiruzen nods and watches as Jiraiya summoned the 2 elder toads.

Pa looked around and said "**Jiraiya, why have you summoned us this time."**

Jiraiya said "I summoned you both so you can hear what I report about the person we met last time so that you know I am not breaking my word. The toads have been a great ally to me and I don't want to lose your support but I also have to show support to sensei here which is why I summoned you so that way everyone can see I am being as truthful as possible but also keeping my word."

Ma nods and said "**Very well...Sandaime, Jiraiya has secret information that we summons have kept secret. Any summon who breaks the secret will become an enemy of all summons. The toads can not let Jiraiya release some info because if he does then the toads will become the enemy of every summon. You understand why we have had to force Jiraiya into a bonding promise."**

****Hiruzen said "I understand and what ever is said I will keep as quite as possible. Proceed Jiraiya."

Jiraiya opened his mouth to speak when an ANBU appeared in a dog mask and said "Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen frowned and said "What is it Inu."

Inu said "There's been a murder Hokage-sama."

Both Jiraiya and Hiruzen eyes widen and Jiraiya said "What do you mean a murder Kakashi, whose been murdered and where."

Inu took off his mask showing the face of Hatake Kakashi and Kakashi said "In the middle of the merchant district just a few minutes ago. We don't have any clue as to who done it or what the actual weapon is but a civilian merchant collapsed right in the middle of the square with blood coming out of the front and back from a wound to his heart. He was dead before he even knew it."

Jiraiya frowned and Pa who said "**He's here Jiriaya. I can feel traces of his chakra but I can't pinpoint it**."

Hiruzen looked at Pa and Jiraiya and said "Are you saying that this Legacy guy is the one who assassinated the merchant."

Before either could say anything else, another ANBU appeared in a neko mask and said "Hokage-sama, there's been an assassination."

Kakashi said "I already informed him about the merchant Neko."

Neko said "No, another one Kakashi-sempai. This time it was a bank teller. He was eating lunch at a Dango stand when his head rolled off his shoulders onto the floor causing blood to spray everywhere."

Just then a Chunnin appeared and said "Hokage-sama, there's been an attack at the hospital. A doctor and a nurse have both been killed by a single surgical scalpel through both thier hea..."

Just then the sound of glass breaking was heard before a squelch was heard and the Chunnin had a Dango stick going throughn his temple on the right and coming out his temple on the left side of his head.

All 4 living ninja in the room immediately got into a defensive position before the glass window broke again and an arrow stuck through the eye of the Yondaime's portrait and around the end of the arrow was a scroll before the arrow went up in smoke and the scroll fell to the ground.

Ma said "**I don't know why he is targetting those people Hiruzen but I can bet that each was killed by him. One hit, one kill."**

Hiruzen said "WHO IS THIS LEGACY."

Jiriaya frowned and said "I don't know for sure how many there are but I do know the identity of one of them sensei and it's the one Pa was saying he could feel."

Hiruzen said "WHO JIRAIYA."

Jiraiya sighed and said "Naruto Uzumaki."

Everyone's eyes widen before Ibiki burst into the office and said "Hokage-sama. I've got reports of over 30 injured and 7 dead. ANBU have engaged the individual and there fighting in downtown Konoha near the warehouse section."

Hiruzen said "Everyone, follow me. We will deal with this intruder together." as he shushined away follow by the others.

As Hiruzen arrived, he along with Jiraiya, Kakashi, Ibiki, and Neko saw over 40 ninja on the ground injured and saw a figure in a smoky black cloak, spin around slicing the back of a Chuun before using the zipper off the Chunnin jacket as a projectile weapon sending it through the heart of a ANBU who had a mask with kanji of NE on it.

An ANBU began to go through handsigns before screaming out in pain as a finger was cut off by a blade of wind that came off the figures finger nails as he spun before using the same wind chakra to cut the head off another ROOT ninja.

Ibiki said "My god...Orders Hokage-sama."

Jiraiya said "NARUTO."

The figure stopped spinning just a moment to glance where Jiraiya called from before the ANBU who lost a finger pulled out his sword and began to charge at the cloak figure.

The cloak figure Jiraiya called Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash before the ANBU was sent flying in the direction the Sandaime and the others were.

Neko jumped in front of the ANBU preparing to catch him when another yellow flash appeared between both Neko and the ANBU, and Naruto grab both their heads and smashed them together knocking both out.

Jiraiya, Ibiki, Kakashi, and Hiruzen looked at Naruto who said "Names have power Jiraiya. It was foolish of you to reveal you knew mine."

Jiraiya said "Why are you attacking the people of Konoha Naruto. Is this revenge."

Naruto said "If you check the ones who are dead you will find they are all members of ROOT who serve under Danzo. All those who serve under the Sandaime are merely injured with wounds that can be healed. Danzo and his ROOT have gone too far with thier latest acts. You should be lucky that I am here to eliminate ROOT instead of the other enemies Konoha now has thanks to him. Really, attempted assassination of the Godaime Mizukage, attempted assassination of the Earth lord, attempted assassination of the Lord of Marsh, and attempted assassination of yourself Sandaime Hokage."

Everyone's eyes were wide and Ibiki said "Big words but do you have proof."

Naruto said "The hidden mist now has 27 children with the Byakugan thanks to the capture ROOT Hyuuga Danzo sent to help kill the Godaime Mizukage. One of his eyes was sent to Kumo as part of the new alliance with Mizu along with enough sperm for 15 children containing the Hyuuga bloodline. The Godaime Mizukage personal body guard has the other eye."

Everyone was shocked and Jiraiya said "But the land of water hates bloodlines."

Naruto said "And I suppose your going to say Ame is still in a civil war as well...Hate to tell you but Hanzo the Salamander was killed a little over 4 years ago by 2 other children you abandon Jiraiya. Maybe you should spend less time looking at women and more time trying to live up to your title of Sage."

Before he disappeared in a yellow flash only to appear again with a ROOT ninja under his arm. A crack sound was heard as Naruto snapped the ROOTs neck and said "Tell Danzo, I'm coming for him." before disappearing again in a yellow flash leaving behind 4 shocked men.

Hiruzen frowned and said "Jiriaya...is there any chance what he's saying is true."

Jiraiya bit his lip and said "I...I don't know...maybe."

Kakashi said "What should we do sir...was that really Naruto Uzumaki."

Hiruzen said "For now...until we can get a clear look at his face we will refer to him as Legacy. Something tells me that revealing his name will only bring more trouble then we can handle right now...especially with the fact Jiraiya believes there are more people out there as good as him on his side. Ibiki, get everyone treated for injuries and have the dead taken to the morgue and have thier bodies inspected...Kakashi, help him with that. Jiraiya, come with me to my office and we will discuss everything we know and go from there."

Each men nod and Kakashi thought "_Sensei...What has your son become."_


End file.
